


The Trouble with Beds

by chinchillasinunison



Category: Classic Comedy
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchillasinunison/pseuds/chinchillasinunison
Summary: The Silent Trio try to share a bed. Keyword being try.





	

“Hmph. This might be a problem,” Buster commented as the trio stared down at the one, very small bed before them.

“Never mind just getting all of us on there…” said Harold, with a curious tilt of the head, “How did you even sleep on this thing when you were alone?”

“Not very well,” Buster deadpanned in response.

Charlie, however, didn't seem as disappointed as the other two. They collapsed onto it, grasping tightly to the sheets, and let out a deep sigh, looking absolutely blissful.

“Last time I checked, that thing felt like sleeping on a bag of rocks,” said Buster.

“My friend, when you’ve slept in the places I’ve slept, you realize that every bed is a soft bed.”

“Right,” said Harold, his hand holding the back of his neck uncomfortably, then he dropped it, “Anyways, how are we gonna make this work?”

Buster shrugged.

“Hmm,” Harold hummed as he knelt down on the bedside, “Maybe I can just… squeeze in here…” he said as he wriggled himself underneath Charlie’s arm, his feet dangling off the end.

“I… I think this might just work out!”

Almost on cue, Buster swiveled on his heel and flopped onto the bed with the bizarre precision of a perfectly executed pratfall. Groans of protest erupted from the other two parties as they were the ones on the receiving end of the fall.

“You were saying?” Buster said to Harold sardonically.

Harold grunted as he pulled himself out from under Buster. “Maybe we can, like…” he held his hands out straight and stared at them for a few seconds, thinking, “sorta lay down on our sides. That way we each wouldn't take up as much space…”

“Oh, forget it! We can't all fit on this bed!” Charlie made their frustrations evident.

“They're right, you know,” Buster agreed, “I’ve had this bed for years. Only two of us can fit.”

“But if only two people can fit,” Harold reasoned, “Then that’d mean somebody'll have to sleep on the floor. Who’d that be?”

There was a few seconds of quiet.

“I’ll do it.” Charlie volunteered.

“Charlie, no…” Harold begged them, pouting a little, “Don't go, we’ll miss you…” then he scooted closer to them and whispered, “Just between you and me, you're a way better cuddler than Buster…”

“I'm literally right on top of you,” Buster interjected passively.

“No, no, I don't want either of you sacrificing your comfort for me,” they said, inching off the bed, avoiding everyone's gaze, “Don't worry, I’m… used to it… after all...”

They sulked off, leaving Harold and Buster all by themselves. Buster settled down quite comfortably in the spot Charlie had occupied previously, his expression almost looking pleased. Not that he was happy that they were sleeping on the floor, of course, he was just glad that he didn't have to worry about accidentally suffocating someone he cared about with the weight of his body in the middle of the night. Besides, Buster was never one to pick up on others emotions easily, so he hadn't really noticed the sullen mood they exuded as they left.

Harold, however, did. It weighed heavy on his chest as he tried for a few restless minutes to fall asleep and forget the incident. It was a fruitless endeavor, however, and soon he found himself blindly roaming around Buster's dark, dingy, tiny apartment, looking for his other partner. It took a good long while until he tripped over something curled up on the floor that was vaguely Charlie-shaped. Harold lowered himself to the floor and set down a pillow he had been carrying with him. Then, with the utmost care, he lightly touched the other on the back. Charlie, now sensing the other presence, sprawled out and rolled in their sleep, closer to Harold and now with their head on the pillow. He smiled and delicately brushed away a stray curl from their reposed face.

Of course, Harold's absence from the bed had not gone unnoticed by a certain stone-faced gentleman. Buster, doubting the comfort of the hardwood flooring in comparison to the mattress, had tried for a few moments to fall back asleep on his own. This effort died quickly, though, as he soon realized that he’d spent far too many nights of his life sleeping in that bed alone. A pillow and blanket in tow, he set off to find them both, and eventually did. He dropped the pillow on the other side of Charlie and draped the blanket over the other two and slipped underneath, his expression, again, displaying the closest thing to delight that it could.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even a fandom? I don't know. I'm not sure if anybody's going to read this, but if you are, thanks! This is my first fic I'm posting on here, and I'll definitely post more. Let me know what you think!


End file.
